Fairytail Pirates
by luffyspiratequeen
Summary: A Certain cocky pirate comes and takes away the beautiful enraged princess (review please xD )
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING ! ah... there are some things from one piece in here to xD dont own thoes either ... xD oh ya this is my first story ~ 3**

"Princess wake up ! we must go now !"

"Whats going on!?"

I watched as the maids grabbed important jewlery, clothes etc, there was no fire , no earthquake, and there hasnt been a war that involved Fiore in two hundred years. one of the gaurds grabbed my hand and we all rushed donwstairs to the prisons, we met up with my father and mother after the long walk through the dark place, Loki one of my gaurds unlocked and then opened what looked like a trapped door, he handed Virgo one of my maids a paper and put a hand on her shoulder

"fallow this map out of the tunnel ,it leads twords the sea, there should be a boat there, make sure the princess gets out safe."

Virgo nodded quickly and turned twords the tunnel entrance, most of the gaurds left in a hury, which seemed odd, the soldiers should be able to handle anything involved with combat, and the gaurds should only be worried about protecting the royal family? my mom hugged me goodbye and my dad shook my hand

"Lucy, stay with Virgo and the other maids, we'll meet up with you after the problem is solved"

"What is the problem!?"

"Pirates ..."

Dad and Mom ran twords the same way the gaurds went, if pirates really were here then the army should be able to take care of it without any problems, and mom and dad would be out of here first since they are queen and king, something isnt right.

"Princess we have to go now! if we wait any longer we wont be able to escape."

"Virgo you go first, your the only one that i trust to catch me if i fall, haha you know how clumbsy i am."

she nodded and made her way down the ladder, i looked down at her and the others, then smiled. I grabbed the door and quickly slammed it over the tunnel entrance, i quickly grabbed the lock and put it on the chains which held down the wodden door.

"Sorry everyone! nobody is telling me whats going on~ so ill have to figure it out myself"

I ran down the dungen till i got to the stairs, i walked out of the dark place and ran through that palace, there were gaurds were they usually are, the butlers were also were they usually are exept some of the butlers were cooking in place of the maids, of course i had to hide from them or else they will send me back. There was definitely something wrong. I crawled through the bushes of the garden until i came across a big wooden table. my mom and dad were there talking to a person... or was it people? i couldnt really see anything other then my parents.

"NO... i will not allow you to involve her in any of this" the only times i hear my dad say no with that much strictness is when he absultuly will not budge on what your asking for , in my case...permission to leave the palace.

"Oh? and what would you do if i just took her then?" the voice sounded like a boys. was this guy trying to take my mother? if he's here talking with mom and dad he should know that our army is one of the strongest, hell even the gaurds could take on the neighboring countrys entire army without trying. so then why is he here trying to take away mom?

"you cant, she has already left out to sea" what? so they are talking about me? who is this boy and what does he want with me? he sniffed the air and grinned devilishly

I heard footsteps comeing twords me, in a matter of seconds the man they were speaking to was infront of me, i held my breath and looked up at his back, he had on a white scarf that looked like scales,one of the sleeves of his shirt was long and the other side revealed his shoulder which had a tatto or something on it , his hair was salmon pink and sort of messy, he had a nice muscular build, and looked about my age, but he didnt have a weapon on him.

"ah i see so Luce fled like a coward!" i growled lightly and clenched my fists at the boys words, i felt like jumping out and punching him in his face and whats up with the 'Luce'? , but i calmed myself down

"No, i made her leave, i will not let her meet you let alone hear your name." the boy chuckled a bit at moms response, something didnt seem right.

"i see ! so now i guess you want me to leave and never come back right?"

"Yes Natsu, please leave " his name is Natsu? he turned his body around and looked down at me, oh no... this isnt good, i have to run now! my body wouldnt move an inch, his eyes locked onto mine, they were gold and had slits in them which reminded me of a dragon, his face was acctually really..."Cute" ... oh crap i said that out loud, he looked confused but then smiled warmly. He picked a pink and yellow flower from the bush and dropped it onto my head. he turned around and i started to crawl out of the bush so that neither him or my parents could see me, why the hell did he smile like that.

"well then, i guess ill begin the chase now, see ya!"

"Wait what chase!?"my dad yelled, crap this isnt good... i stood up and began to run as fast as i could,

"Lucy!?" was all i heard from both my mom and dad as i ran out of the palace gates.

i never imagined that the first time out of the palace gates would be so terrifing .The dress i had on was not helping me run faster at all!

**_I Like reviews so please review :) ... ah nice ones !~_ **


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu's pov

"You cant, she has already left out to sea" i smelled the air and caught an amazing scent, it smelled like vanilla and ink. i smirked and walked to were the scent was comeing from, but on the way i noticed something very... interesting.

"ah i see so Luce fled like a coward!" i heard a light growl come from behind, which confirms ,the little rabbit in the bushes is the princess.

"No,i made her leave, i will not let her meet you let alone hear your name." i laughed softly at the woman, they didnt know their kid was in the bushes behind me did they?

"i see ! so now i guess you want me to leave and never come back right?"

"Yes Natsu, please leave" heh i guess mommy and daddys plan to not let her hear my name has been foiled. i turned around and looked at the princess, she was frozen in place "Cute" eh? did she call me cute? i smiled and picked a flower and dropped it on the princesses head, she looked quite cute aswell, she was sitting to were her dress was covering her legs, the dress was light blue with white strips at the top and the bottem, and it was strapless, her hands were lazily hanging at her sides, she looked up at me, her eyes were filled with both terror and confusion, her mouth was a bit open and her hair was down messily.

i turned back around to face the queen and king, i could hear the girl crawling out of the bush and smirked

"well then, i guess ill begin the chase now, see ya!"

"Wait what chase!?" both the queen and the king stood up and looked at me, i quickly turned around and saw Luce stand up and run.

"Lucy!?"satisfiyed with their confusion i jumped over the bush and ran after the girl,

It would be easy to catch her if i actually ran at full speed but it wouldnt be as fun, i guess dresses arent good to run in, after all she did trip a couple of times. i started to get bored so i sped up a little, it would now be a matter of seconds before i caught the girl, she looked back and tried to run faster, but ended up tripping on her dress, sure i could reach her before she fell and catch her in my arms... but it wouldnt be as fun~

"omph!" i walked to up to her and sat infront of her, i brang my fingers to her forhead and fliched her "i caught you"she looked up at me with small tears in her eyes, i smiled at her and threw her over my shoulder so that her face was next to mine and her legs dangled off my back

"Let me down! ill have my army kill you!" i grabbed her from under her arms and lifted her infront of me while walking back to the garden where i believe her parents are, still confused

"Wow... you really dont know me do you?" she was pouting and had puppy dog eyes

"Thats not ganna work" i threw her back over my shoulder this time her head and arms were hanging off my back she made a wierd sound and started struggling again

"Who are you! and why do you want to take me !?"

"ill tell you later Luce"

i walked round the corner into the garden, and to the place were the king and queen were, the king and queen looked suprised ... to say the least.

"Lucy? didnt you go with Virgo?"

her mothers voice cracked, i could smell tears as well, damnit i didnt here to upset the queen! if i was going to make someone cry it would be lucy! i took lucy from my shoulder and let her down, she tried to run, but i grabbed the white ribbon that was wrapped around her waist and pulled her back.

"sorry princess cant let you do that"


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucys pov**

"Mom dad who is this jerk?!" he chuckled and put his hands behind his head. he is so rude ! he didnt even care that he was in the precesnce of royalty ! he slouched in his chair, he put his feet on the table after eating , and he ate like a pig, and even carried me like a sack! what kind of person does that?

"Lucy, this is Natsu Dragneel, he is the captain of the fairy tail pirates, made up of eight members"

"Thats it !?just eight !? we can take them out easily!? so why do you let him come here and act so rudely?" he chuckled again and took his feet off the table

"Let me guess queen and king heartfellia, you never let her outside the castle" mom and dad didnt reply, of course they wouldnt he was alcting like a complete jerk! lets just put him in the prisons already and get this over with!

"anyway, Lucy you'll be going with Natsu." What!? what did dad say?! no way? that easily? why ?

"what do you mean ill be going with him? no way! why would you ? didnt you just say that you wouldnt let him have me? why? why!?" my mom began crying and my dad just sat their arms folded and a bored expression on his face

"Lucy... im so sorry... we cant do anything..."My mom replied, she ran up to me and gave me a big hug

"Natsu Dragneel! if you ever hurt my daughter i will make sure you die a painful death!" my dad yelled

"Ya ya ya whatever old man... like you'd be able to do that" i looked at Natsu who was smileing sheepishly... i will definetly escape from this jerk!

"ok! time to get going!" i looked at the boy and back at my parents, i should have went with Virgo...

**Lucys pov still**

"You cant be like this forever Luce" i turned my head and looked at the guy who was dragging me by the ribbon around the waist

Of course im going to act like this forever! my mom and dad just gave me to a guy i dont even know , and hes a pirate!

"... i thought you would be happy, your are out of the castle now...Ok Luce lets get you some clothes you can run in"

we entered a store that was near by the docks, i was finally let go and was allowed to roam the store for clothes. i grabbed a white mini skirt, a black tank top, a pair of brown combat boots, a long white blue and gold jacket , the sleeves covered my shoulders only,the front buttoned at the breasts then turned into two "V"s in the back, and then ended at the knees, i also grabbed a gold ribbon and tied up some of my hair. i left the dressing room and walked by Natsu who was handing the clerk money

"we'll be back tomarow for it them" the clerk nodded and went to the back with a piece of paper in his hand

"we'll hopefully you can run now" we walked... well i got dragged, out of the store ... after me screaming for the clerk to save me or atleast call the cops

"Here put these on to"

he handed me a brown belt, which slanted from my waist to my thigh, it had two small pouches on each side, it had three small loops that were next to each other and had small throwing knives in them, and it also had a black whip on it. inside one of the pouches was a small first-aid kit, the other one was empty

"if your thinking of trying to beat me with the whip and knives it wont do anything but make me mad"

"I wouldnt think about do that!" ... no i was thinking just that

he also gave me a silver neckless shaped like a dragon, it was really pretty and i kept looking at it until i felt something ... or someone slideing something up my leg

"H-HEY ! what are you doing !"

"you dont have to freak out im just giving you another weapon" i lifted up my skirt a little and saw a belt like thing attached to my leg on it was a couple of long thin needles in sheathes, i took one out and looked at the boy

"and what would i do with these?"

"you throw them of course" he took a needle and threw it at a near by tree demonstrating how to use it

"and you give me all these weapons because?"

"Your going to be a pirate starting today, and if for some reason i cant protect you then your going to have to protect yourself, but i doubt that a situation like that will happen. Also ... Luce your going to be on my ship with me from now on, i know i sorta took you without your permission ... but please just try it out... im sure you'll like being a pirate..." he smiled sheepishly...hes not a bad guy...

"Fine! ill do it... for a while i guess..." he smiled and walked ahead... mom , dad ... Everyone... from today on ill be a pirate with Natsu ... ill see you guys again though... i promise... ill definetly escape from this dragon, yes ill act sweet fot now you stupid dragon then when you arent looking ... oh yes when you arent looki-

"even if you didnt agree i would have taken you" he mumbled

"What was that?"

"Hurry up Luce! the hotel probably has the food ready ! im starved im going to die!"

"comeing..." i smiled an ran twords the captain


	4. Chapter 4

i woke up and streached my arms, my eyes hadnt adjusted to the light so i closed them shut and layed back down

"It was just a dream?" i snuggled into my teddy bear, was my teddy bear always this muscular? i opended my eyes and looked at the teddy bear...

"KYYYAAAAAA !"

"i didnt do it!" the 'teddy bear' screamed and fell off the bed then quickly sat up looking at me

"Natsu?!"

"What Luce... why'd you wake me! i was sleeping so good!" who cares if he was sleeping good! he was in my bed !

"Why were you in my bed?!" he looked at me with puppy dog eyes

"Because i couldnt sleep on the floor..."

"fine... but dont do it again or i will kill you!" he chuckled and jumped off the floor

"Ok! we have to get to the ship in an hour!"

we walked through the town again and went into the store we went in yesterday. the clerk smiled at us and handed Natsu something wrapped in a piece of cloth

"I did my best,i hope you like it " Natsu opened it and smiled

"Its great, also do you have the other thing i asked for?" the clerk nodded and went into the back of the store, we fallowed him in to the very back of the store.

"miss could you sit down please" i sat in an old wodden chair, Natsu grabbed my hand and brang it closer to the clerk

"So on the hand then right?" Natsu nodded

"What n the hand? what are you going to do?" The clerk took out something from his pocket , it looked like some sort of stamp ? he put the stamp on my hand and it started to glow

"Luce this is a magic stamp ... sort of like a tattoo or brand, except not permanent, but only i can remove it from you, see i have the same thing!" he pointed to his shoulder and there was a red symbol on it, that same symbol was now on my hand, but it was pink.

"Wait magic? there is no such thing as magic?and what does the symbol mean?"

"wow Luce your parents really didnt let you out of the castle hu! haha of course there is such thing as magic! and that is the fairytail crest, since you are now part of the crew you have to have the crest." he smiled devilishly

"w-wait? castle? Luce? you mean she is princess Lucy?!" Natsu looked at the clerk and nodded

"Yup! and you my friend have just put a pirate mark on her ~" the mans face went pale and he looked at me then at Natsu, a few seconds later he fell to the floor unconscious

"lets go Luce" i got out of my seat and fallowed him out of the store

"Oh wait a second" he took the cloth covered object out and unraveld it, it was a gold fairy tail crest, he came closer to me and grabbed my belt and me, he smiled then fixed the belt so that the gold crest was the belt buckle.

"ok off to the ship!they will be waiting for us!" right , he has seven other crew members, i wonder what they are like

we climbed up a rope ladder onto the ship, it was amazing, the ship wasnt as scary looking as other ships(A.N. almost exactly like the Sunny Go from one piece ;)... but of course it was modified to fit fairy tail) There was a dragon on the front end of it ... but it was actaully cute, the sails and the flags and sail had the fairytail crest on them with bones sticking out of it. i walked onto deck and went to the front of the ship

i took a deep breath and smiled, the summer breeze felt so nice against my skin, finally ... i finally get to see what others see...

"Amazing... hey Natsu!"

"hu ?"

"This is amazing!" he smiled and went into a door leaving me behind ...

"Oi Luce dome in here for a sec!" he called i walked into the room and my eyes got covered, he led me down the hall way and into a door

"OK! now to introduce you to our nakama!" nakama hu ... i havent used the words nakama since i was six years old, Natsu un covered my eyes and stood infront of me

"first i would like you introduce you to your captain! hello im Natsu Dragneel! my goal is to become the most powerful pirate in the world ...! sorry about taking you from your home and all ! but its more interesting here then back at the castle... oh and this is my room!" i laughed at him and he started to pout

"b-but that is imposible...i read it in a book, you'd have to beat the current king, and he is suposed to have magic... and defeat his pirate crew as well! not even my family's whole army would be able to defeat one of them! let alone someone with a crew of only eight!" he chuckled after the word magic

"ah but i have nine crew members including myself haha and dont worry about it Luce!" he looked at me and smiled, does he actually think one other person makes a difference?

"so were is the rest of the crew?" he was still pouting but quickly snapped out of it and we walked out to the dock then up some stairs and finally into the kitchen

" second is the cook of this fine ship! Jellal!" the blue haired boy looked at me and smiled a bit

"Hello Lucy, i'll have dinner ready in a while" Natsu glared at the blue haired boy

"right... and my goal is to make the world a better place?"

"Hey Jellal were do you want the apples?" i turned my head and saw a beautiful woman,

"Third is the shipwrite Erza!" She turned and looked at us

"Ah you must be Lucy! Nice to meet you,if anyone messes with you tell me and i will gladly kill them for you" she looked at Natsu and he backed away a little,

"Nice to meet you Erza! ill keep that in mind," Natsu grabbed my hand and ran out of the kitchen before Erza was able to tell my what her goal in life was. he took me in another room on the ship,

"Fourth is my first mate and enemy Gay... i mean Gray" he motioned twords a dark haired boy without any clothes on

"N-NATSU! HES NAKED!" i slammed my head into Natsus back makeing him almost fall over

"Ah right, there is a new crew member hu, ah what were we supposed to say in the introduction... oh ya, Hi Lucy Im Gray my goal in life is to help others and create rainbows and sunshine! ... is that cheesy enough for you flame brain, oh Lucy can i borrow your panties?"

"Haha no that wasnt cheesy at all Gray, that actually sounded really gay?" Natsu backed up until we were out of the door, i moved my head away from his back and walked with him to the next room

"so this is the medical room then?" He looked at me and nodded, then a blue haired girl walked into the room

"fith is the doctor of the ship!, this is Juvia!" the girl looked at me and smiled

"Hello Lucy i am Juvia my goal is to be able to be with Grey forever! ... and if you get in my way i will kill you" she turned back around and sat at a nearby table, we left and went to another room filled with books

"Lucy this is Levy! our ships book keeper!"

"Hello Lucy ! im levy and my goal is to read alot! " i smiled at the girl she was really small and seemed nice, i was about to say something but Natsu pulled on the belt around my waist dragging me up into the huge crows nest

"This is Gajeel he is the ships... actually he just fights... nothing special" The scary looking man glared at me and Natsu

"Get the hell outta here salamander, im trying to train"

"Not until you say your goal !" Natsu yelled, Gajeels fist slammed into Natsus stomach sending him flying out of the crows nest and falling onto the wood below , The man looked at me

"Yo bunny girl if you dont want to end up like that idiot then leave ... now" I scooted away and down the stairs to were Natsu was, he got up and walked to another room

"NATSSSSSSU~! is it time?" a little blue cat flew infront of us and landed on Natsus head

"Luce, this is happy!"

"Aye!" i looked at the cat and my eyes widend

"K-" i mutterd

"K?" Both of them said

"Kawaii!" i grabbed happy off of Natsus head and hugged him

After Natsu showed me the rest of the ship we went back into the kitchen and sat at the table, there was so much food!

"Welcome to the crew Lucy!" everyone said together

"Ah Lucy you still havent introduced yourself" Erza said

"Ah your right! Well im Lucy Heartfelia ... starting today ill be a member of the crew... nice to meet you all" They all looked at me like they wanted to know more

"Luce you have to say your goal and your position on the ship" Natsu whispered i blushed a bit from embarrassment. i thought for a couple of seconds and stood up

"Starting today i will be the navigator of this ship, since i have read countless books on navigation and all... and my goal in life is to help Natsu accomplish his dream!" the all cheered and began to eat


	5. Chapter 5

**Natsus pov (5 months later)**

"Lucy ~ make me food !"

"No go ask jellal... and get out of my room !"

"Im captain so i can be anywere on the ship at anytime!" she rolled her eyes and layed on her bed, i walked over to her and pinned her onto the bed, her back was facing me and her head was on the bed

"dont roll your eyes at me! punishment time!" i turned her over and tied her hands to the head of the bed

"NATSU! LEMMI GO!" i walked out of the room and left for the kitchen, i grabbed a vanilla cupcake with strawberry icing and then walked back to the room, she looked at me with wide eyes

"No ... NATSU! stop! thats the last one! please!" i raised the cupcake to my mouth and took a big bite

"no ! my cupcake! atleast give me the over half!"

"you have to make me food !"

"NO!" i dug one of my sharp teethe into the cupcake

"FINE! ill make you something to eat! just give me my cupcake!" i smiled and untied the blonde

"this could have all been avoided if you wouldnt have been so stubborn" she snached the cupcake out of my hand and ate it, there was a tiny bit of frosting on her face, i chuckled then licked the frosting off of her cheek

"Hey! thats not funny !" she stormed out of her room

"AND WERE GOING TO BE AT AN ISLAND IN ABOUT TWENTY MIN!" she screamed

"What a wierdo..." i ran out after her

**Lucys pov**

We were now docked at a beautiful island, it had lots of cherry blossom trees and children were running around. i turned to see Natsu smiling up at the sky

"Natsu" i called to him but he didnt respond, just kept looking up ...

"Natsu!"

"What is it Luce?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Not really...just thinkin about something in the past" he smiled and walked off into the city

**Flashback ( 12 years earlier) Natsu's pov**

_"KYAAAAA"_

_"Dont worry im coming!" i heard a loud scream and without thinking i ran, i started panicking, that scream was definitely hers!_

_"Natsu!" the cherry blossom trees finally ended and i came across a large cave, there is saw my favorite person getting attacked by at least 10 wolfs, i ran up to her and stood protectively in front of her_

_"Are you ok?!" she nodded and grabbed onto my vest with her small hand_

_"N-Natsu im really scared" i smirked and patted her on her head, then got into a fighting stance_

_"Now you have pissed me off you stupid mutts!"_

_Within 10 min most of the wolfs had ran off with burnt tails, however when i was fighting one of the wolfs jumped twords the girl, 'Crap!' i was hurt pretty bad and couldnt get to her in time "N-Natsu...help" she fell to the floor._

_i ran to the wolf and grabbed it by its neck pinning it to the ground, my eyes turned a goldish color and i glared at the wolf, it yelped and struggled_

_"If she dies im coming back and your going to pay" i was mad, i know the animal wouldn't understand but... shit cant think of that right now!_

_I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder and then ran to the nearest house, and luckily that house was owned by a doctor._

_"OLD MAN! please save her!" the little old man also known as_

_Makarov came out of a room and took the girl from my hands_

_"Calm down Natsu! shes not going to die, she only has a little bite" the old man took her into a room while i waited for him to call, i wasn't able to protect her, i let her get hurt and i was standing right next to her!_

_"You can go in now" the old man walked into the living room and sat in the rocking chair next to me, i jumped up and ran into the room were the little girl was taken_

_She looked at me with her big brown eyes and smiled sweetly_

_"idiot, you dont have to get so worried, its just a small bite"_

_"But...L-" she giggled and sat up_

_"Hey Natsu!"_

_"ya?"_

_"I love you alot!"_

_"I know" you tell me this often stupid... ever since we met..._

_"Do you love me?" you never asked me this before? so why do you choose now?_

_"No" Of course i love you, i would tell you that everyday if it would make you smile... but for some reason the words wont come out of my mouth..._

_"Why would you protect me like you always do then?"_

_"Because you are my best friend" no... this isn't right, there is no way this girl can just be my 'best friend'_

_"You are li-" before she could finish her parents come in and take her, while she was walking out with her parents she said to meet her in the park in 5 hours_

**( 5 hours later)**

_"Promise?" i put my hand on the girls head and made her look at me in the eyes i used my other hand to wipe away the tears in her eyes_

_"I promise i will find you!" i assured her, She was leaving with her parents to some unknown place, far away, she wouldn't tell me anything else but that and 'find me'_

_"i love you Natsu" i know... she stared walking away, i looked at the ground then up at the girl who was walking away_

_"LUCY!" she turned around quickly and waited for me to continue_

_"Luce! next time! i swear i will definetly protect you! and...and i love you more then anyone else Luce! so..." i grinned sheepishly and ran up to the little blonde girl and gave her a small kiss on the lips_

_"definetly... wait for me!" she smiled and ran off_

_"Idiot!"_

**( present xD)**

"i cant believe she doesnt remember anything ... Lucy you wierdo..."


	6. Chapter 6

I walked twords the center of the town looking for something to eat, there were resturaunts everywere, but most of them were to fancy for my taste. i turned the corner and i caught an amazing smell

"... FOOD!" i ran twords the smell but bumped into a little girl and fell on my butt

"Natsu!" i looked down at the little blue haired girl, she was out of breath and looked real tired... did something happen?

"What is it Levy? and were is Luce? werent you with her?"

"She got taken by some-"

"WHAT ! what happend!?"

"im trying to tell yo-"

"Damnit!" i ran arouround town for almost half an hour now with no trace of the blonde

The towns itself was covered with cherry blossem trees and had no criminals at all , but there was a forest that surounded the town, the forest was filled with wild animals that you wouldnt normaly see, there were mountain bandits, murderers and even men who rape wemen, which was what concerned me most. I made my way up to the edge of the towns border, and relaxed a bit

"Got it" the smell of vanilla and ink filled my nose, but there was also another familiar smell there, Lucy wasnt really in any danger to begin with hu! I walked into the forest until a reached a little house, i ran up to the door and kicked it in sending it flying into the wall that was behind it, i walked inside the house as calmly as possible, and saw Lucy and...

"Young people these days, think they can get away with just about anything hu" i walked up and grabbed the little old man by his colar lifing him off his spot on the couch

"N-natsu?! hey !? whats wrong? " i heard Lucy say

"What did you tell her?!" the old man smiled and laughed

"Its been what? 10 years, since you left and this is how you treat the man who gave you life!"

"What are you talking about!? you didnt give me life!" i let the old man go

"yes, but i gave you a home didnt i, and i was just telling Lucy here how I put up with an idiot little boy about 10 years ago, isnt that right Lucy?"

" right!" she winked and put her thumb up, I sighed

"Lucy, we have to go! everyone is waiting for us on the ship"

"I could take you guys back, in the carriage " I glared at the old man warning him to take back his offer

"Sure!" I now glared at Lucy, who wasn't looking at me...

* * *

**Lucy's pov**

"addrfvgyhn"

"wow...Natsu whats wrong with you? " I looked at the pink haired boy next to me...who looked like he was about to die

"He has motion sickness" the elderly man said

"Motion sickness? but he never showed any sign when on the ship?" I stared at Natsu who was now on my lap resting his head on my lap, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes relaxing a bit

"I don't know why I don't get like this on the ship either... but when im on the ship with everyone I feel like there is nothing to worry about..." he yawned and slowly drifted to sleep

I laid my head on top of his and closed my eyes

* * *

**_Lucys dream (normal pov) _**

**_( A.N the bold words will be Lucy's thoughts as she dreams) _**

_"Mama why do I have to keep it a secret?" little Lucy asked her mother with puppy dog eyes_

_"Because if anyone bad finds out then our vacation will be ruined" he mother said sweetly while putting her daughters hair in a pony tail, they were on a vacation in a beautiful city filled with cherry blossom trees ~ Lucy had been so excited to meet new people there _

_"mama..." _

_"yes Lucy?" _

_"I want a prince soon" the queen smiled at her daughter _

_"You'll get one someday"_

_"and then after I find my prince ill fall in love with him after a couple years!" the queen looked at her daughter like she was crazy_

_"Lucy, your supposed to fall in love first" _

_"But that would take a lot of time right? and I want a prince as soon as possible!" the queen laughed at her daughters response_

_"Can you tell me the story of when you met papa again?" _

_"Some other time Lucy, now go out and make some friends, ok?" Lucy ran to the door and smiled at her mother _

_"Ok mama! im going to find my prince today!" The little blonde ran as fast as she could looking for suitable princes she closed her eyes for one second before-_

_"Owwy!" Lucy rubbed her head and frowned up at the person who she had ran into _

_"Sorry little lady" Lucy looked up and saw a handsome boy with green hair and purple eyes _

_"Will you be my prince!?" the boy laughed at little Lucy and walked away, she pouted and ran off ... and again..._

_"Ouch!" she looked up and saw yet another handsome boy, this time the boy had jet back hair and green eyes! _

_"Will you be my prince?!" she asked the boy, but he glared at her and walked away _

_**'ah I remember this... our family went on vacation when I was little, and I was looking for a prince, but ended up going home without even a single friend' **_

_'... am I really that ugly!?' Little Lucy thought to herself, she ran through the town, and into a dark forest, finally her tiny legs couldn't support her any longer and she collapsed on the floor crying _

_"Whats wrong?" someone called _

_"nobody wants to be my prince!" the person tugged on her cheek and smiled brightly at her_

_"I don't like princes, but I could be your dragon" '**what? I don't remember this? is it just my past and what I wished would happen?' **_

_ little Lucy looked up at the boy, he had pink messy hair and was wearing a weird scarf **'Natsu!?' **_

_"I don't want a dragon, dragons keep princesses away from their prince!" _

_" hahaha! your a weirdo! can princesses have bestfriends that are dragons then?" _

_"no, because in the story books, the prince is supposed to kill the dragon, and rescue the princes, so if your with me you'll die one day" little Natsu smirked and threw little Lucy over his shoulder _

_"how about I create a new story then!, the dragon will kill the prince and the princesses and dragon with be bestfriends forever and never leave each others side!" **'how sweet' **_

_the two sat on the ground next to each other_

_"hahaha ! well im Natsu, Natsu Dragneel!" _

_"and im Lucy Heartfilia" little Natsu smiled at her and laid his head on her small stomach _

_"Hey Natsu..." Natsu turned his body to face the blonde and smiled _

_"Ya Luce?" _

_"my mom said to me once that when you love someone you know right away, and Im pretty sure I love you" _

_"how do you know?" _

_"well it feels like there is butterfly's in my tummy and I want to be with your forever and ever!, but I still don't want a dragon... so its frustrating " **'wow, this seems oddly familiar' **_

_"Weirdo" she smiled _

_certain scenes played through Lucy's head after that, there was one of her coming home and telling her mom she fell in love, on of her playing tag with Natsu, and a couple others that involved he playing with Natsu, and then finally _

_"Luce...its ok i would never hurt you, trust me...!" the younger version of herself grabbed little Natsu's hand and she was engulfed in flames _

* * *

_"... I REMEMBER!" Lucy screamed from the top of her lungs causing a sleeping Natsu to wake up and fall over onto the floor of the carriage _

_"What the hell ! i was sleeping so good!" he looked up and saw Lucy back up as far away from him as possible _

_"Whats wrong Luce?" she cringed at the sound of him calling her name _

_"S-Stay away" she was afraid _

_"Luce whats wrong?!" _

_"you...you set me on fire as a kid didn't you!?" he raised a brow and let out a small laugh, Lucy couldn't move her body, there was no doubt in her mind that Natsu wouldn't hurt her, and that there was no way that Natsu would be able to set her on fire, that was probably part of her imagination kicking in, but still, she knew the rest was all real and that there was more of the past that she didn't know _

_"That's right? is there a problem with that?" her eyes widened, he came closer and closer to her, until..._

_She opened the carriage door and jumped out, luckily it was going slow enough for her to land on her feet and run away _

_"Oi! Lucy!" _


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucy's pov**

'he didn't deny it, so he really set me on fire !? what the hell happened back then !?' I heard him call my name from behind, but kept running 'I knew it! I shouldn't have gotten so comfortable with these _pirates_' the yelling from behind stopped and I was sure he gave up

I ran down the streets of the small town and finally got to the towns most precious cherry blossom tree, it was beautiful... and since it was night the leaves had many beautiful colors.

"Beautiful" I said then began climbing the tree, I found a nice limb were I would be able to watch my surroundings and was big enough to support my weight. I sat down and leaned again the tree trunk

'... if he really burnt me I would have a scar or something right, but there is nothing anywhere on my body?'

**_"its ok Lucy ill protect you"_**

**_"Natsu, they'll kill you! they have guns!" _**

**_"Lucy, there is something I haven't told you...about me" _**

My eyes flew open 'another dream?' I looked down checking the non existing barrier I created around the tree, I looked at the tree stump below and, someone was sitting leaned against it, the persons legs were criss-crossed and ... 'crap, how did he find me' I slid down the other side of the tree and quietly took a step away from the tree and before I could take another I felt a hand grab my own

"Let go!"

"Luce! look you've got it all wrong! I wound never hurt you believe me!"

"You said it yourself! you set me on fire as a kid right!" he looked annoyed with me

"Just let me go! im going home!" his grasp on my hand tightened and he shoved me against the tree, he put on of his legs between my own and pined my arms to the tree with one of his own

"You think ill let you go home!" he put his head on my shoulder and mumbled something

"you've got it all wrong Luce, I didn't actually set you on fire... please, listen to what I have to say" he raised his head and smiled at me

"Fine..." before he could react something came flying at us, he grabbed me and jumped dodging whatever was thrown at us

"hahaha! Natsu Dragneel! its been a while hasn't it!" a man with blonde hair jumped down from a nearby roof

"Sting..." I looked at Natsu and then at the blonde boy, both didn't look all that happy...

the blonde boy charged at Natsu, but Natsu quickly dodged

"What the hell are you doing here !" Natsu's eyes turned a goldish color and they looked animalistic, i have scene him mad before, but never this mad...

"Oh! is that who i think it is,Lucy its been-!" how does he know my name? the blonde boy walked over to me, and as soon as he touched my shoulder

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Natsu leaped at the boy, He hit him directly in the stomach, the blonde boys body hit against a cherry blossom tree atleast 30 yards away, unfortunately the also fell with the boy

"Natsu?" he grabbed my hand leading me away from the scene

"Look, were leaving now!" i looked at him then at his hand, which was still holding mine, i quickly pulled away and stopped were is was

"Tell me what's going on! now! who was that guy, and why did he know my name! and you still haven't explained why you set me on fire!" he grit his teeth

"I DIDNT ACCTUALLY SET YOU ON FIRE WIERDO! ITS MAGIC!"

"Magic doesn't exist!"

"You bastard! like ill let you get away with messing up my meeting with Lucy!" the blonde boy from before came charging at Natsu again, this time Natsu didn't dodge, he didn't get hit either, instead he punched the guy straight in the face...with a flaming hand?

"w-wh...qsedcvbrdbggfdcffgRF" i felt somewhat dizzy and confused... and frustrated ... and ...

"Oi! Luce!" before i could even finish my thoughts i fell into a pair of arms, losing consciousness


	8. Chapter 8

Normal pov!

It was to quiet for his liking, way to quiet. He looked up hoping to find something other then angry Nakama, but a second after doing so he put his head back down realizing EVERYONE of them showed some sign of wanting to beat the crap out of him, he screwed up.

"EXPLAIN NOW!" he lifted his head and smiled, even when her voice was this scary like this ,it always had an overwhelming effect on him, wanting to pounce on her, hug her to death, eat her heart out...

"I already did! I said it was magic! its simple! M.A.G.I.C!why cant you just stop over thinking things!" She shot him a deathly glare

"..."

"ok! that guy was Sting!He loves you! and I hate his guts more then all the guts in the world!" she kept glaring at him,

he knew she wanted to know why he "Burnt" her as a kid, but its to hard for him to explain

"Ok! EVERYONE OUT!" he yelled at the people standing next to the blonde... who was sitting on a chair at the other end of the table, whip in hand, a leg flung over the other, and anger latched onto her face, they all walked out of the room complaining, wishing him good luck, and their final good-bye, he walked over to Lucy and banged their foreheads together over and over again (xD lol) and Lucy fell unconscious

"...wooo!I got out of something bad!" he skipped out of the room joyfully_ (A.N im sorry I had to put it, if you have any other suggestions for this part please tell me)_

* * *

_**Yet another flash back (Lucys dream~)!**_

_"haha mom doesn't know how to cook at all" Lucy smiled _

_"Hey...Lets play hide and go seek ok Lucy... ill be it" _

_his head dropped and his hair covered his face, she nodded and ran deeper into the forest 'something's wrong?' she thought _

_"Come out!" Natsu screamed turning around, a man dropped from the tree and smiled at the boy _

_"Your pretty smart aren't you little boy" _

_"Smart? nah that has nothing to do with it" Natsu grinned taking a fighting stance _

_"now what do you want with Lucy!?" _

_"Me? I don't really care about that brat, my boss on the other hand-" _

_"KYAAAAAAAA!" a scream was heard from deep within the forest 'Lucy!?' _

_Within a matter of seconds Natsu broke nearly every bone in the mans body and was running as fast as he could twords were the scream came from_

* * *

_"Let me go!" Many men surrounded her, a man had stabbed her stomach on accident and she bled badly _

_"Stop struggling!" someone grabbed her small arm and twisted it behind her, she opened her mouth and bit on of the men's arms causing him to bleed_

_"Ow! you little bitch!" he pulled out a gun and shoved it against her tiny head, her eyes widened and tears fell from her face_

_"If you don't listen to what we say I swear I will kill you!" he put a metal collar on her small neck and took the gun from her head. It was heavy and cold and had different symbols on it. _

_"Hey guys! were is Kaito!" one of the men yelled _

_"He should have already dealt with that dragon punk" _

_"It doesn't matter, lets leave, he can find his way back!" _

_"Oi! morons! what the hell do you think you doing with Lucy!" they all turned to see_

_"Natsu!" Lucy smiled and relaxed a bit _

_There he stood out of breath and pissed, most of the men took a step back getting ready to jump into the nearest source of transportation _

_"What are you guys so scared of! hes just a little boy!" one of the younger men stepped twords the boy and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt_

_"Daichi! get away from him he's a-" before man could finish the man known as Daichi was knocked through about fifty trees, Natsu stepped forward and jumped over the men landing next to his dearest friend, the man next to her coward away tword the rest of his group_

_"Its ok Lucy ill protect you" he looked back at her and smiled from ear to ear_

_"Natsu, they'll kill you! they have guns!" _

_"I can handle it don't worry" _

_"But-" he walked forward before she could finish _

_"Whats going on here!" A little boy with spikey long blonde hair came out of the crowd of men, his eyes were shut and his arms were crossed over his small body _

_"Master Zancrow!" They all saluted _

_"The dragon slayer defeated Kaito!" 'dragon slayer?' little Lucy thought_

_"Wait?! What do you mean dragon slayer!?" Natsu flinched and looked back at the girl _

_"Its nothing" _

_"Oh! so you don't want your little friend there to know about it hu! is it because your afraid she'll leave your side, just like that one town did!?" the boy known as Zancrow stepped forward and Natsu took a step back his body now inches away from Lucy's _

_"Natsu?__"_

___"Lucy, there is something I haven't told you, about me...and I cant let you know yet... not now" _

_"The truth is little girl-" before he could say anything else Natsu charged at him, the boy dodged and smirked _

_"Your ganna have to use it if you want to win!" the blonde boy spread his arms and legs and raised his hands, a black ball of flames formed and he smirked psychotically 'what the heck is that!?' Luc thought _

_" Flame God's Kagutsuchi!" Natsu Dodged the attack, the big ball of dark flames hit the tree_

_"Tsk Damnit...at this rate" he looked back at Lucy who smiled at him, he smiled back and then turned twords Zancrow_

_"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR !" he brings both hands to his mouth and a long stream of fire shot twords Zancrow, knocking him unconscious 'amazing...' _

_"Lucy!" She fell to the ground gasping for air _

_"Whats wrong?!" she pointed to the collar around her neck, Natsu grabbed the collar by two ends and ripped it off , her neck had red marks every were and looked bruised, he then noticed a big red stain on her shirt _

_"Luce?" _

_"Im fine, one of the men just stabbed me a little" Natsu lifted her shirt to look at the wound, it was bleeding way to much, he had to seal it or else there was no way she would survive, he set his hand on fire and she shook her head vigorously_

___"Luce...its ok i would never hurt you, trust me...!" he grabbed her hand and smiled at her, he placed his hand on her wound and began sealing it._

___"Natsu, it doesn't hurt?" _

___"Of course it doesn't! like I said I would never hurt you" he smiled_

___**end of flashback/dream**_

* * *

_ Lucy woke up and looked around the room, she was laying in her room with bandages on her forehead, she stood up and ran out of the room looking for the ... dragon slayer... _

_"That idiot!"_


End file.
